


He's My Boyfriend

by cherrieperrie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut, dom!ashton, jealous!ashton, malum, muke references, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrieperrie/pseuds/cherrieperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton sees the tweet right off the bat because #mukeboyfriends is trending worldwide and it’s all the fans are talking about. So then he’s on Michael’s twitter and there it is, the: ‘me and luke are boyfriends’ tweet.</p><p> And Ashton’s so done because Michael fucking knows how jealous and possessive he gets when it comes to Luke and then he hears them giggling after Ashton posts that reply: ‘luke is my boyfriend...’</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired off of these tweets, which may or may not be real... So yeah, http://unofficialclemmings.tumblr.com/post/84341221036/cant-believe-they-deleted-these

Ashton sees the tweet right off the bat because #mukeboyfriends is trending worldwide and it's all the fans are talking about. So then he's on Michael's twitter and there it is, the: 'me and luke are boyfriends' tweet.

And Ashton's so done because Michael fucking knows how jealous and possessive he gets when it comes to Luke and then he hears them giggling after Ashton posts that reply: 'luke is my boyfriend...'

He tries to be nonchalant in the reply, but he's firing up with anger and it's this burning sensation that he feels in his chest and then he's up, racing towards the back of the tour bus that they are on to travel to their next concert in five hours.

And he knows he's going to fuck up Luke so bad before the show happens and completely wreck him. He reaches the laughing boys, only to see them cuddled up under a blanket and Calum sitting right there too, snuggling Luke into the middle. And they are both all over the blond; Calum's got one of his own arms around one of Luke's and he's leaning into his shoulder, smiling contently and giggling at the screen of Michael's phone. And then there's Michael himself, who's letting Luke curl up into him and put his pretty pink mouth on his arm.

And Ashton wants to slap them because they are fucking doing this to make him mad and he knows it. The giggling stops when they see him, hands on his hips, glaring at Luke who sits up immediately and rips the blanket off of him.

"Ash, um, I-,"

"Did you plan for this, Luke?" Ashton asks sternly, not letting the younger boy finish his sentence.

"You fucking want me to get angry at you and the boys?"

And Michael and Calum look a bit scared because they've seen Ashton jealous and possessive and mad, but they've never seen him this enraged. Ashton's pissed because of the hash tag and all the muke crap he saw going on all over twitter saying how cute it was and how adorable they would be together.

And there were fucking edits already being posted, probably older, but they were still right then and there.

Luke looks like he's about to cry.

"Just wanted to see you jealous was all," he whispers, looking down at the ground and as much as he feels bad for making Ashton so angry, he's secretly loving it because Ashton's going to punish him so freaking bad tonight and he loves it when that happens, they both do.

"Well you've fucking seen me jealous now haven't you?" Ashton growls. "You're fucking mine, Hemmings and you know it."

And then Luke can feel himself getting aroused and he squeezes his legs together just a bit to try and stop the feeling, but he just fucking loves it when Ashton is so assertive and possessive like this.

Michael's calmed down a bit and now he's trying to stop a smile coming on because he knows what's going to happen to Luke in about .5 seconds and it's all going to be on the bus where they all can hear it, and as much as that sounds disturbing, Michael likes it so he can tease Luke about it afterwards. And maybe or maybe not thinking about how he would love to do that to Calum, but he never voices it.

Then Luke's being yanked up by Ashton and dragged to his tiny bunk and squished by him, but he loves it because he's being controlled and dominated and he feels so small and helpless and embarrassed and that's all he wants right now.

Ashton bites the spot under his ear, right above his neck, making him cry out.

"Like that, Lukey? Like it when Daddy bites you?"

And Luke whimpers and squirms because he fucking adores when Ashton refers to himself as Daddy and acts so big and strong and powerful.

And then Ashton's biting his shoulder and it feels so good and painful that he tries to hit the older boy off and Ashton's grabbing his wrists and squeezing them tight because "that's naughty, Lucas. You don't hit Daddy."

The feeling is so overwhelming for Luke as Ashton's hold on his arms tightens considerably and then goes completely away because Ashton fucking wants his lips on Luke's pretty little face because he's so damn cute when he bites his lip in pain and pleasure.

But he stops himself right before he reaches Luke's skin and he can feel the boy under him breathing hard, waiting for his next move. But Ashton just smirks and goes for Luke's neck because he knows Luke wants to get kissed really, really badly and he doesn't want to give him the pleasure of getting that, not just yet at least.

And Luke's whining, his hands grabbing at Ashton's hair as he tries to pull him off. It's not that he doesn't like it when Ashton scatters his flesh with lovebites, but just really fucking wants their lips to touch and he knows Ashton does too, so why isn't he?

"Fuck, please, Ashton. Fucking need you,"

And Ashton almost gives in, almost because Luke is already sounding so wrecked and desperate and he can feel how hard the boy is getting through both of their jeans.

"Tell me, Lukey," he says in a low voice. "Would you let Michael do this to you? Be your boyfriend and hold your hand and fuck you until you can't walk for a few weeks?"

Luke doesn't answer, just gives a long moan and another "Please, Ashton."

And Ashton pinches his hip, making Luke squeal and thrust upwards and it's just too fucking tight for Ashton in that little bed and he doesn't really know how Luke's still breathing.

So he climbs off of him and it's such a chore because he really doesn't want to leave Luke's warm body and by the way the blond lets out a long and loud whine of frustration, he knows Luke doesn't want him to leave either.

But then Luke's clambering shakily after him and they're both hard, extremely hard and it's so obvious and when Michael and Calum see them coming their way they just laugh because this is so going to be saved in pictures on their phones.

And Ashton just doesn't give a fuck about them right now and Luke has a thing for voyeurism anyway and it will just make him squirm harder and fuss louder and that's all Ashton needs.

But after a few pictures, the other two get a little bit blind-eyed and Calum whispers out a "Mikey, I think we should leave."

But Michael's too entranced at Ashton hovering over Luke and biting at his jaw and he grasps Calum's wrist and tries to contain himself, but then Calum's staring at him confused and Michael's eyes flick down to the Kiwi boy's lips and then it's just all over from there.

They're kissing and Calum is more than freaked out because yeah, he and Michael have kissed before, drunk on a dare and some shit, but never like this. And it's just so hungry and needy and Calum can't help but let out a moan.

And he knows Michael's surprised because the kissing stops for a moment but then it's right there again and he can't take it and just pushes Michael off because no, not here, not now.

Michael just watches him walk off, not sure what went wrong, because Calum liked it, he thought, and it was just perfect but then it wasn't.

"Cal-," he starts off, but then the running happens and they're together again and Calum hesitates for a minute before he kisses Michael again and Michael doesn't even ask why because it's perfect again and that's what matters.

And then Ashton's still all over Luke and then he struggles to flip them over because even on this couch-thing, there's still not much room and it makes him angry, but not as angry as Luke's making him.

Luke's sitting on top and groaning as he lightly bounces on Ashton's hips, slightly leaning himself to where he can feel that wonderful friction. And Ashton just thinks he looks so fucking pretty like that and they aren't even really having sex yet, but neither of them cares.

It stays like that for just a bit and Luke's lip trembles and he bites it to stop it, but his eyebrows are furrowed and he looks so desperate, so in need of more touching than just this.

Ashton reaches under Luke's loose tank top and strokes his hips lightly, causing the boy on top of him to shiver. He lifts his hands up farther, his eyes never straying from Luke's and they're just staring at each other, while Luke tries to get himself off and Ashton touches his chest.

But then Ashton remembers why they are doing this in the first place and then he's yanking Luke down by his hips, his hands still under the boy's shirt and then Luke's trying to kiss him but Ashton turns his head away.

"Not yet, Lukey. You need to be punished first, don't you?"

He gazes into Luke's eyes, their noses touching, and one of his hands now in Luke's hair.

And it doesn't seem possessive and angry at this moment but then Ashton slides his other hand into the back of Luke's jeans and squeezes.

"Take them off, Ashton. Please take them off, Ashton," Luke whimpers and Ashton knows he means Luke's clothes because it made the boy feel so exposed and vulnerable and completely at his boyfriend's mercy.

And Ashton liked it too because he got to see how pretty and naughty Luke liked to be, totally letting Ashton take the reins and do whatever he wanted with his body.

"Too hard, babe. Not enough room," Ashton breathes out and, fuck, why isn't he that mad anymore?

But then he is because fucking Luke is not going to go unpunished for what he did, and the poor boy is falling to the floor and Ashton's right there, ripping his jeans off and Luke's struggling to help them come off.

And then he's letting Ashton take off his shirt because doing it himself is just not enough. So now he's just in his penguin boxers that Ashton fucking loves and Ashton's sucking and biting at his chest again and he can hear Calum's moans and curls his toes because, fuck, his best friends are about to have sex because of Ashton and him.

"Ash, please," he says for the one hundredth time and thrusts his hips up. "Touch me, kiss me, fuck me, please."

Ashton rips off his own shirt and Luke gulps at his muscles because he loves how much stronger his older band mate is then him and how easy it would be for him to break Luke.

And then Luke's crying out again because Ashton's moved down and his mouth is lingering just close enough to brush Luke's underwear.

And Luke knows he shouldn't, but he pushes his hips up again and it's so good just for that split second before Ashton's got them pinned down.

"Don't you fucking dare, Luke," he growls and takes a lick at the slight dampness on Luke's boxers, causing Luke to whimper and try to arch his back.

"Like that, babe?" Ashton smirks and Luke doesn't care how slutty or pathetic he sounds right now he just moans out a 'Yes, Ashton, yes. Fuck, so fucking much."

And the older boy has to take a moment and palm himself quickly because the need is too much and he can't go without something or else he's just going to take Luke right there and fuck him until he cries.

Luke sees it and he wants to laugh, wants to make Ashton even angrier at him for mocking him, but he can't and just takes the opportunity to pull the last article of clothing off of himself and it feels so freeing and amazing.

And Ashton watches him for a moment, watching intently for what he will do next and when Luke gets a hand around himself and tries to get himself closer to the edge, Ashton's there smacking his hip and taking a bite at his thigh.

Luke squeezes his eyes shut and his fists closed, trying not to make a sound as well as any movement that will take Ashton away from touching him.

Ashton gives Luke's thighs a few more kisses and finally puts that hand around him, going way too slow and Luke's biting his lip again, trying not to start crying because he fucking needs more and this just isn't working. He needs more, needs Ashton to be more dominant and then it slips out and he doesn't mean for it to but he does mean for it to.

"Michael would be a way better boyfriend than you."

The hand stops and Luke opens his blue eyes and Ashton's face is so red and angry and he just smacks Luke's thigh so hard that it leaves a burning mark and Luke actually does start crying.

"Say that again. One more time, Luke," Ashton spits out and it's so dangerous sounding. "I fucking dare you to."

"Michael would be a way better boyfriend than you."

And it comes out as just a whisper, but Ashton still hears it and fucking yanks himself and Luke up so hard that Luke thinks his arm might be dislocated, but he doesn't care because he's up against the wall and Ashton just looks so fucking good right there in front of him with only his jeans on.

Luke's pretty sure his neck is going to be purple at the end of the night and possibly bleeding because Ashton's biting him again and running his hands up and down Luke's arms and sides and hips and he's so fucking angry that he wants to cry himself.

"You're a fucking bitch, you know that?" He throws out and Luke whines.

"Daddy, just punish me already. Fucking please." Luke whimpers and then Ashton's flipping him around and Luke's nose is pressed sideways against the wall.

He knows Ashton's going to spank him, it's obvious by the way he raises his hand and then he lands it on Luke's ass and it hurts so fucking bad and Luke positively wails, but he wants more because one isn't good enough.

And then Ashton's up to twenty and Luke's a sobbing mess and he keep crying out for "moremoremore," but Ashton's hand hurts and Luke's bum is so red and bruised.

"Yes, fucking yes, Ashton," Luke chokes out. "Just spank me again. Please, just once fucking more."

But Ashton's not giving him that pleasure because Luke wants to come and Ashton knows it because Luke's gotten off just like this before.

"Not until I say, Lucas," He growls, approaching the shaking boy and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Wanna fuck you first."

And Luke wants it so bad, but he doesn't think he can last for too long and Ashton will get so angry at him if he comes before he's told he can. He wants that, but Ashton will spank him again and again and fuck him until Ashton's at least come twice. And he won't touch Luke either, won't hit that spot inside of him except maybe once, just to torture him even more.

And Luke can't handle having to be so hard and numb again with his hands tied behind his back so he can't touch himself even after Ashton's done with him. He'll cry all night until he finally falls asleep and his arms will be so sore in the morning that it will kill him to play guitar and Ashton knows that.

They've got a show already tonight, and it's going to be even worse than one the next day because he'll still be so wrecked and needy and he'll probably come in his pants from grinding up into the wall backstage or something and Ashton will kill him for it and keep Luke in those clothes the whole night.

Then Luke's being shoved down on the floor and Ashton's sucking on his own fingers and sliding one into Luke and he wants to do two, but Luke's too tight for that and he keeps clenching his thighs at the feeling of it.

"Fuck yes, Ash. Fucking love this," Luke says and he's pushing his lanky body down to get Ashton's finger further inside of him.

Ashton groans and he slips it out, because his own pants haven't come off yet and he can't fuck Luke like that and even though Luke slams his arms and legs against the floor of the bus in protest and frustration, Ashton's quickly slipping out of everything and back down.

But Luke's got one of his own fingers inside of himself and it hurts and it's not enough because it's nowhere near as long as Ashton's was.

"You are so fucking naughty, Luke," Ashton spits, yanking Luke's hands away. "I just want to fucking push you out the window and-"

But his mouth is biting at Luke's hip again and it's hard enough to draw blood and Luke screeches because it hurts so damn much.

Ashton's got his fingers slicked up again, quickly slipping them back in his mouth for a moment and then shoving two back inside of Luke.

And if Luke could get fingered by Ashton for forever, he would because Ashton's fingers feel almost as good as his dick and they're so long and perfect and, fuck, Ashton hits right there and Luke can't do it anymore.

He's writhing against Ashton's fingers and trying to get him to rub harder on that spot and he's moaning so loud and crying out for "More, Ashton, more. Almost there. Almost fucking there."

And he vaguely hears Ashton telling him not to come, but then he's about to and he wraps a hand around himself so fast and it feels so good and he's sobbing out a "yesyesyes".

It's blinding hot and Luke's screaming even louder because it fucking feels amazing and then he's right there, his body convulsing, and Ashton's forcing his hand his hand away and pulling his own hand out of Luke again.

And Luke is about to die, he's shaking so bad and he's so close and he can't come because Ashton won't let him or touch him for anything and then he's calling out for "Michael, Calum, fucking anyone."

And Ashton slaps him in the face and Luke's sobbing and he can't think anymore.

"Please let me come, Ash. Please."

His hands are limp by his sides and he feels completely helpless and powerless.

And then Ashton's pulling him to sit on top of him again and Luke tries to do that little hip thrusting thing he was doing earlier, but Ashton's hands are digging into his hips and Luke is thrashing on him, trying to make himself feel good.

Ashton just lies there staring at up at poor wrecked little Luke and bruises the boy's hips as he waits for him to calm down.

Finally Luke gets quieter and he's still so hard but he can't come right now anymore because he's feeling more denial than he is pleasure.

And then Ashton relaxes his hold on his hips and there are red fingerprints scattered on them and it blends in so well with all the other swollen and colored marks on Luke's body.

Ashton pushes Luke back a little, reminding him of what to do next and he knows Luke knows but the boy is so fucking out of it right now that Ashton's not sure he's remembering how to breathe properly.

But then Luke's shoving his lean body down on Ashton's length and it's slow at first because he feels like he's breaking in half and he starts to sob again.

"Ashton, Ashton, Ashton, hurts too much. Please."

Luke's mumbling words again and when Ashton's completely inside him, he's taking deep breaths and his hands are splayed out on Ashton's chest and he's trying to move his hips just a little, to get accustomed to the feeling.

Ashton closes his eyes and groans, because fuck yes, this is finally happening and he's going to make Luke ride him until he can't move anymore and then he'll let Luke come, maybe.

Luke starts bouncing a little bit and he's trying different angles, trying to find his prostate and then he hits and it and starts grinding down harder and faster.

And he makes such cute and desperate and even girly noises while he's fucking himself and Ashton can't fucking take it anymore, so he just grabs Luke's hips again, and slams him down making Luke cry out so hard, Ashton's sure the bus driver and the cars next to them can hear it.

"Fuck, babe. Love seeing you like this," Ashton grits out. "You're such a desperate, needy fucking slut and you fucking know Michael couldn't ever do this to you, make you this deprived and feel this good."

And Luke still has the audacity to spit out a "Yes he fucking could, Daddy."

But he knows he's contradicting himself by calling Ashton that and then Ashton's shoving Luke off him so hard that Luke tumbles off and hits his head on the floor.

But he can't even register the pain right now because Ashton's inside him again and fucking him so hard, one hand on the floor to steady himself and the other on Luke's hip.

And now Ashton's so close to coming and he gives a few more thrust before he pulls out because he can't let Luke feel him like that, knowing that the blond has yet another kink, this time involving feeling Ashton coming so deep inside of him.

But then he strokes himself a bit and moves closer to sit on the very edge of Luke's hips, edging onto his stomach and bites his lip as Luke looks up confused with tears running down his cheeks.

And Ashton's right there but he doesn't come just yet, not before he gets out a "Fucking open your mouth Luke. Gonna come all over that precious little face."

And then he does, and it's white-hot and burning and Luke's little mouth is open just like it is when he watches Ashton talk in interviews before he eventually bites his lip.

Luke coughs as he tries to swallow some of it and Ashton flops down on top of him, breathing heavily because that was the best fucking sex he has ever had and Luke hasn't even come yet.

But he feels Luke's hips snapping up and he's begging Ashton to slip a finger inside of him and touch him so he can get off.

Ashton doesn't want to move, feels too worn out to move, but he slowly crawls off of Luke and gets three fingers inside of him and a hand on his dick. And Luke cries as Ashton rubs his long fingers against his prostate and tells him to "Come for Daddy, Lukey. Just fucking come." And then he almost is, again, convulsing and screeching and anything else his wrecked voice can possibly do. And he wants to call out for Michael, to just ruin himself even more, but he can't think of anything but Ashton's fingers and his hands and then Ashton's making Luke move again, pulling the boy on top of him and slipping his fingers inside of him once more.

And Ashton lets Luke rut off on him and finally, finally, their lips touch and they're kissing so hard and so sloppy and Luke almost forgets about his orgasm but then he hits and it and his entire body just tingles with the force of it and he cries into Ashton's mouth, grinding his hips down harder on Ashton's soft flesh.

And then it's finally done and Ashton's fingers are still inside Luke and they're both panting and shaking and Ashton leans his head back so Luke's falls on his neck. And then he's starting to come back to reality because he fucking knows that Michael and Calum heard them, no matter what they themselves were doing.

But he can't bring himself to get up and push Luke off of him until a good five minutes later and Luke curls in on himself, whimpering softly and sniffling as he tries to regain his dignity.

Ashton stumbles to put his clothes on again and ends up just pulling on his boxers because he's fucking exhausted and clothes can wait.

He walks past Michael and Calum who both have headphones on and the sheets surrounding them and they just stare at Ashton because what the fuck just happened and why didn't they stop it?

But then again, they had been grinding on each other earlier as well, sloppily kissing in Michael's bunk until Calum had stopped it because he thought they were getting too worked up and really didn't want Michael to regret any of this afterwards.

And it was enough of a struggle for both of them to not get themselves off, but Michael let Calum plug his headphones into his laptop and they had listened to rock music as loud as their ears could possibly handle, to drown out the sound of their friends' moans, and eventually, it had calmed them down, sort of.

But it was still incredibly awkward and seeing Ashton didn't make it much better.

But Ashton was a wreck himself and he was still breathing hard and by the time Luke finally made it over to lie down next to him, he was already fast asleep.

And then Calum was just there, next to Michael, and neither of them really knew what was going to happen next, but maybe it would be happy, sort of.

 

 

 


End file.
